halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel B
The SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle is a anti-material/personnel rifle in use by the United Nations Space Command Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. It saw widespread use during the Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 05 Halo 2, level Outskirts Halo 2, level Metropolis Halo 2, level Delta Halo Halo 2, level Regret. Summary A semi-automatic, gas-operated, magazine-fed, long-ranged weapon. It is relatively the same as the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle but with some design and technical changes. It still fires the 14.5x114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) rounds semi-automatically from a four round magazine. It now has a 5x and 10x scope with a real-time display and the user now carries one less magazine. The over-all look and color of the weapon is different and, for some reason, the rounds seem to be a little less powerful(now only being able to kill up to two Grunts in one double-headshot). This could be on account to a decrease in velocity (although this is based purely on speculation). Physical Description and Appearance The SRS99C-S2 AMB is a semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5mm x 114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) rounds from a 4 round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the mag and operating system are located in front of the trigger. The magazine doesn't fit flush. This powerful weapon is gas-operated and therefore must be cocked to load the first round. Once the first round is fired, the gases from the previous round forces the bolt back and forth and continues to do so until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt (although not illustrated in-game) locks back. After a new mag is inserted, the bolt must be pushed forward to chamber a new round. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and moves during operation. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon and possesses a dirt cover. It features a barrel about 168.5cm long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock, everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. The SRS99C-S2AMB has some notable changes from the AM model. First off, it is fitted with a 5x and 10x scope that shows real time images. When looking through it, the scope (Oracle N-variant) seems to be down-graded considering the AM model's scope showed the target's elevation and distance and showed when the scope was leveled. The AMB also has an altered foregrip and stock as well as an altered body. This weapon does not posses a safety and has a frame that serves as a carrying handle as well as a scope protector also, a folding bipod located in front of the magazine on the underside of the gun. The AMB offers an electronic scope which provides both 5x and 10x magnification. While looking through the scope without engaging the electronic magnification, a real-time image is seen. The features of the AM variant have been removed. Influence The sniper rifle appears to be heavily inspired by (if not directly copied from) the Barrett .50 caliber rifles (most notably the Barret M82), the M107 sniper rifle, and the South African NTW-20 . Many of the features present in the Halo version are included in both weapons, such as the recoil-dampening piston, the general look of the receiver, the magazine placement, muzzle brake, and many other attributes. In addition, the Sniper bullet (14.5 × 114mm) is an actual rifle cartridge, developed by the Russian Army for Anti-Tank Rifles, Heavy Machine Guns, and Sniper Rifles. However, the real 14.5 mm round has a standard cartridge design, whereas the round used in Halo is an APFSDS round (Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot). Trivia *It first appeared in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, when Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058 used it at Havana during the Second Battle of Earth and later during the Battle of Onyx. Because of the features she stated, it was clear that the SRS99C S2-AM used in Halo 2 was the AMB model. Appearances Sources Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:Held Weapons